


Watcher of Darkness

by SquidSoup



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 02:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10265678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSoup/pseuds/SquidSoup
Summary: Knoll does not leave Lyon's side, not even as he himself begins to rot with everyone around the Prince.





	

Despite his fears and failed attempt to stop him, the Prince had allowed Knoll to remain by his side. Of course, Knoll knew too well that it was not truly his Prince the one speaking, and he had given up all hope of hearing Lyon speak again.

He was proven wrong one night where Lyon came to his senses, contorted in pain that was not physical, yet invaded him all the same. He cried in despair inside of Knolls arms, who could never doubt of him even if he wanted to (and oh, how he wanted to doubt, but Lyon’s warmth felt the same as ever, and he would recognize it anywhere).

But those moments of brief lucidity were there, and Lyon would be the gentle young man Knoll had fallen in love with and that he now watched die, perhaps in a divine punishment of sorts for attempting to change fate. Lyon looked resigned as he had barely the strength to move on his own, let alone resist against the rotting of his own body. Knoll had seen it once; Lyon undressing and showing him his flesh too tender to properly sustain life, and the bones that held him together showing more than they should. His face was as usual, if tired, so everything would be normal--just as long as he wore numerous robes on him.

And as the smell of putrefaction within the castle became too much for Knoll to bear, so did Lyon’s moments as himself shorten. The moment when the Demon King himself pretended to be him in order to toy with Knoll’s feelings was when the shaman realized there was no turning back for him, or anyone. He was no religious man, but he prayed for General Glen’s soul; who had been too late in his betrayal; and for Sir Cormag’s safety, presumably among the Renais soldiers. For General Selena’s soul, loyal like he was and whose end was one he saw himself in, not too far in the future now.

One by one, Grado’s Generals fell until only Bishop Riev was left on their side. Bishop Riev, who had been aware of it all without Knoll knowing since when or how, and did not question it, only wishing to find Lyon’s true self among the mess the Demon King had done of him.

* * *

Knoll stood beside the living corpse of a dragon, larger than any other creature he had seen, and only made more horrifying by having witnessed his Prince weave it out of the fresh carcass of the temple’s sole guardian. “Do not falter” the Demon King spoke “ready yourself and follow me.”

Bishop Riev was left behind them, to aid the unfortunate guardian oppose the army following their way. It wasn’t long until Knoll felt the creature’s enormous body fall one last time, and he silently prayed for his soul as well.

That was when the Demon King turned around, and in the middle of a sea of monsters ordered him to command the undead and buy him time. Knoll knew his usefulness was over, and he kneeled to his Prince one last time. But then he heard him speak, and lifted his gaze to see Lyon –fake Lyon, but his heart pounded no less- smile to him. And he made a choice for the first time in months, erasing all the doubt he could feel as he heard Princess Eirika of Renais command her army into battle.

* * *

Princess Eirika and Prince Ephraim gave their final breaths only after the rest of their army had given theirs in their names, and now they laid at Knoll’s feet. Rausten’s Sacred Stone was covered with blood and between his trembling hands. He wept for all the fallen, knowing fully well he had brought their demise himself, but it was too late for him, it had always been too late, he insisted as to not lose himself in despair at the very last moment.

He heard footsteps behind, and an amused congratulation, after which the Demon King spoke, on a voice that sounded like Lyon’s, yet alien to human ears all the same.

“I truly did not expect you to do as I said. Humans have always regarded love as the power of salvation and ultimate goodwill, yet here you are.” Knoll slowly turned around and saw Lyon’s face finally looking like the corpse he had become that fateful day.

“It only took one single human’s pure and unconditional love to bring the fall of his kin, and that is alone more entertaining that the theatrical plays I made up with those at your feet to keep myself entertained until this day.” He approached and caressed Knoll’s face while crushing the Stone with his other hand “And now I will fulfill my promise, I was not going to, but you have given me the most interesting of turns in this story.... And so poor Prince Lyon is yours again.”

Knoll had no time to react, or even feel, before the weight of Lyon’s body fell on him as a cold breeze filled the temple. And when Lyon, his Lyon at long last, held onto him with the filament of strength left on his body, Knoll did not pray.

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely depressing AU idea I had for a while and had to get out of my system. I'm so sorry my strong yet kind Princess Eirika for this.


End file.
